


Game On

by zemira



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Established Relationship, M/M, Power Play, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemira/pseuds/zemira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouki is tired of everything in their love life being under Akashi's control. Wanting to turn the tables, he's surprised when the opportunity is given to him. Akashi forges a bet with him that might just be the chance he's looking for. With the winner's prize being sole control over their next night together, can he find a way to defeat the one that whom victory comes natural to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure no such toy such as this exists out there, lol.

Startled from his unconscious state, he altered from nothing to awareness. Shadowed walls were the first thing Seijuro's eyes landed on, his hooded gaze appraising the room curiously. Why was it that he'd awoken? The room was blissfully quiet, so it couldn't have been a noisy disturbance. He couldn't recall what he'd last dreamt, so that also posed a dead end.

Humming softly to himself, Akashi stretched his legs from their fixed state, determined on at least getting in a look around before he decided to go back to sleep. It would be difficult to otherwise. Curiosity would certainly nudge at him again, gradually morphing into faint paranoia as he wondered if there was a more worrisome cause for his rousing. The second would have been of lesser concern had he been alone, but Seijuro remembered the period before slumber well. And suffice to say, he couldn't leave things to chance when his lover was under his protection.

Another query then snapped into place. Where was Kouki?

Glancing in front of him, he was stumped by the absence of one brunet form missing from his arms. They'd left the waking world in a complex embrace, his arms and legs snugly encasing the other for the sole purpose of preventing his escape. Perhaps it was needlessly protective on his part, but Seijuro could rest easy knowing right where the one he was devoted to was while he was unconscious. How Kouki could have managed to pry himself loose from the tangle of limbs was beyond him. His concern was not really how, after all, but why.

It was then when an abrupt movement at the edge of the bed caught his eye. Unraveling himself from the sheets, Akashi inched toward the slumped figure that seemed to be blankly staring ahead, and cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder. His gesture only caused the other to jerk forward before he turned around to greet the bewildered, mismatched eyes.  
  
“Kouki?” He was the first to speak. “What’s wrong?”

Furihata shrugged, gaze shifting so it was once more staring at the panels of the hotel wall rather than his lover. Yet, he knew if he didn’t voice his plight, Akashi would soon pry it out of him. That, or he would soon grow worried and that guilt alone would cause him to reveal it.  
  
“Kouki.”  
  
He cringed at the tone, knowing it wouldn't be long now before he would be lured into sharing what was on his mind. Furihata sighed, trying to ignore the soft fingertips tracing along his shoulder and eliciting a light shiver from him. It was one of the methods Akashi would use when he refused to tell him his problems.  
  
“I’m tired,” he mumbled suddenly.  
  
Seijuro’s brow elevated. “You’re tired? Then why are you sitting here? You were sleeping comfortably before, unless you wanted to move elsewhere."  
  
He shook his head. “No. I’m tired of you always being the one to lead everything.”  
  
Akashi’s forehead wrinkled. “I’m sorry? You’re what? What brought this up?”  
  
Kouki turned back to face him, face twisted as he tried to think of how to explain his dilemma The fact that he would tell Seijuro was a past conclusion at this point. It just wasn't something he relished having to spell out, despite how much it had weighed on his mind as of late.  
  
"When we're... in bed," he settled, casting his eyes toward the haven of the comforter. "it always seems like you're the one to...."   
  
Kouki faltered momentarily, fingers dropping down to grip at the plush fabric. He was caught between the embarrassing nature of the topic, his own determination to say it anyway, and not wanting to offend his lover. After all, Seijuro hadn't done anything wrong. More so, he'd done everything right... he'd just been the only one to do it.  
  
"Go on, Kouki," he urged, tone soft so as not to startle the other further. "I want to know what's troubling you, and I will make it right if it's within my power."  
  
"I want to be in charge sometimes," he squeaked out, gaze glued anywhere but his lover's face.  "You always are."  
  
Silence lingered for another minute or two, the only tangible thing the rampant beating of his heart as he waited for Akashi's response. He'd made his point, but he had no clue how the other might receive that - favorably, or otherwise. Waiting was all he could do.  
  
"I must admit, I'm surprised." Kouki gulped, clenching the blanket tighter in his grip and willing the rest not to be something he couldn't bear hearing. "I had no idea that you wanted to top, Kouki. Though, that certainly is a pleasant development.”  
  
Spine stiffening, the tips of his ears burned as he took in the other’s answer. Furihata felt immobile, no good reply forthcoming in his brain.   
  
"I'll allow it." Akashi's fingers brushed willfully against the nape of his neck, making him clamp down on his lower lip to bite back the noise that threatened to emerge. "On one condition, that is. You're going to have to indulge me in something before I hold up my end of the bargain."

At the ending of his lover's sentence, Kouki could feel his dread amplify, for he knew those words rather well.

And it would be those words, that would lead to his impending doom. 

* * *

It was a bit after seven when Kouki finally made it home. Practice had dragged on longer than usual, as Coach insisted that they stay and polish their fundamentals. He didn’t know what was more tedious - the hours of constantly running around, or Captain repeatedly lecturing them on their errors. By the time he was able to take refuge in the locker room, he'd realized he had five text messages and three missed calls.

All of them from Akashi.  
  
Kouki rolled his eyes. Leave it to Akashi to fly completely off the handle when practice ran a little bit late. Seijuro, being captain of his own team, never ended too late or too early; he was the one who decreed how long a practice session lasted. It just so happened that his team was able to stick to a consistent schedule. Whereas, for Seirin, it was practically inconceivable to do so. They weren’t Rakuzan, and they needed all the practice they could get, which meant working later when they were making progress.  
  
Deciding to spare himself from any potential embarrassment, Kouki waited until he was in the safety of his bedroom to return his lover's messages. But what he wasn’t expecting was to walk in and find a package sitting atop his desk. Kouki tossed his bag down, curiously lifting it to study the neat penmanship on the label that was indubitably Akashi’s. Perhaps this was why he had been trying so desperately to get a hold of him all afternoon.    
  
“Guess I should call him back. Then again, it’s late. He’s probably online by now.”  
  
He barely had a moment to read his email before an alert for a video chat popped up. And a second later, he was staring at narrowed heterochromatic eyes with an irritated expression to match.  
  
“I had a feeling you were on.” Furihata laughed slightly to ease some of the tension. “That’s why I came on here instead of calling you back.”  
  
Seijuro’s scowl didn’t fluctuate, nor did he move from his fixed position. The other could only assume his lover was miffed that he didn’t return his calls, as he had a tendency to overact when Kouki was delayed in responding to them.  
  
“Where were you? You were supposed to be home two hours ago.”  
  
Kouki sighed. “Practice ran later than usual. Coach wouldn’t let us leave, and please don’t threaten anything against her like you did last time. It’s not her fault. It was actually a really good practice today!”  
  
Realizing Akashi wasn’t budging, he turned his attention back to the package behind him. Kouki hoped it was enough to alter the topic and pull his lover from his surly mood. That, and his own curiosity was beginning to eat away at him. From the moment he saw it on his desk, Kouki could only wonder what the other male had gifted him with now.  
  
“Is this why you were so eager to get in touch with me?” He held up the small package, relieved when Akashi’s expression shifted.  
  
That was, until he saw what followed after.  
  
“So.” The sudden grin that emerged made the hair on the back of Kouki’s neck stand up. “You haven’t opened it yet.”  
  
Now he was both curious, wary, and if he had to say, a bit fearful.  
  
“Uh, no. I told you I just came in. I was going to find out from you what it was.” His cheeks flushed, his doubts exposed outwardly. “I told you to stop buying me stuff!”  
  
The grin on Seijuro’s lips didn’t waver. “Oh, but this one is quite special, Kouki.” His eyes glimmered, causing Furihata’s nerves to elevate. “Do you not recall what we last spoke about a few days ago?”  
  
“… Of course I do, but what does that have to do with this?”  
  
Akashi’s gleam remained.  
  
“Why don’t you open it and find out?”

Casting the screen a skeptical glance, Kouki began to free the package of its seams. He pulled open the tab, lifting out a small box that made his brows furrow. What could possibly be in there? Pushing the thought aside, he tore the tape from the box to uncover a wad of bubble wrap before grabbing….  
  
_What_  the hell was this?!  
  
In his hand was what appeared to be a small blue egg, rubbery to the touch but rigid underneath. It was then he noticed that wasn’t all in the box, but a tiny remote that went along with the mysterious item, blue as well. This couldn’t be what he thought it was, but then if it wasn’t, then what was it?  
  
Kouki’s face lit up, hazel eyes wide as plates and lips beginning to tremble. Pacing his breaths, he reluctantly refocused his attention to the screen to where Akashi was waiting for his reaction, and was once more graced with the same expression when his lover noticed how flustered his complexion had become.  
  
“W-what... is this?”  
  
He shifted his gaze to the side, refusing to meet the smugness he knew was there, and instead listened to Seijuro’s rhythmic voice.   
  
“That, my dear Kouki, is the main object in a game we’re about to play. You said you were upset that you’re never in control, correct? This will show just how much control you have over me. Come tomorrow, you will insert that into you and keep it in there throughout the day. It’s controlled by the remote it comes with and can work from a great distance.”  
  
The other was completely flabbergasted. He knew the offer Akashi had presented over the weekend, but he never would have envisioned something like this as being the solution.  
  
“I have to what? And what am I supposed to do? Press the remote throughout the day? You’re not making any sense!” he protested.  
  
Seijuro casually leaned back in the plush chair, resting his cheek on one hand.  “No. You see, the remote that you have controls mine. Whereas your remote…”  
  
Kouki felt his blood run cold when the other male lifted an identical remote to the screen's level. So if he were to put the piece inside him, Akashi had every bit of control of it, but in the meantime, he had the remote to…. Wait, the remote to what? There was still something missing here!  
  
“Your look says it all, so I’ll explain again. We will both have the same toy. I have your remote, while you have mine. You wanted to prove to me you could be in charge, so I’m giving you the chance. If you don’t release before I do, then you win the game. Do you understand now?”

The air in his lungs dissipated, and Kouki could feel his throat close up.  His lover wasn’t serious, was he? But by his gloating expression, Kouki knew for sure this was anything but a prank. To think that all he wanted was to lead their acts for one night, and landed himself in this situation. He seriously had to start remembering who exactly he was dealing with when he opened his big mouth.  
  
This was by far the most sinister ploy Akashi had ever devised.  
  
“All I wanted was to be in control for one night! Why do we have to do this for that? We never had to do this for you!”  
  
Seijuro blinked at the words, but quickly masked it with a crooked smile. “Ah, but who has been in that role since we started being intimate?” His focus shifted to the widened hazel eyes. “Answer me that, Kouki.”  
  
He lowered his head in defeat. It wasn’t that he never wished to have control of their acts, but Kouki hadn't considered doing so until later on in their relationship. His lover wasn’t an easy one to tame, and judging from placing this bet before him, he knew the task was going to be tedious as it was ridiculous.  
  
“You’re not going to let me this weekend if I don’t do this, are you?” He scowled at the wicked grin facing him. “Then I guess I have no choice... but wait a second! How will I know you’re doing this, too? You could just say you are, and in the end, I’m the only one doing it!”  
  
Akashi pulled away from the screen to once more heavily lean back in the chair. Propping an elbow on the desk, he tilted his head to the side, expression one of concentration.  
  
“That’s a very good question, but you see, I’ve already thought of that since I wasn’t sure if you would actually go through with this after you agreed to.”  
  
Furihata only huffed at his response.  
  
“On the left side of the remote is a small light. It will stay on the entire time until you remove the device.”  
  
“H-how is that even possible? It wouldn’t know if it was still….” His cheeks ignited, the words once more tangling in his throat. “I mean… that… this is crazy! Where did you even get something like this?!”  
  
But his rambling was soon overruled.  
  
“When the game is finished, or in more frank terms, when one of us reaches our climax, the light will turn another color. I will know exactly if you’ve taken it out or if you’ve surrendered, so be warned before you agree to this.”  
  
Pushing aside how the hell his lover even found something so bizarre, Kouki returned to the main topic. Besides wanting to gain control, he yearned to show he did have what it took, so he also wasn’t about to let Akashi think he was afraid. Especially when it came to challenging him. In the past, he might have been, but being together for a while now, things had changed dramatically.  
  
And he was more than eager to pinpoint that.

“If you can do it… t-then so can I.” 

The Rakuzan captain’s eyes glittered. “Then you’re agreeing to it?”  
  
Furihata slowly nodded, though he was extremely skeptical. This was Akashi of all people, so he wasn’t sure if there was some other scheme lingering up his sleeve. Gracing the screen with his defeated expression, he wasn’t surprised when Seijuro once more spoke, as though he had delved into his mind.  
  
“There are no tricks.” His tone indicated no sense of mirth. “Mine is the exact same as yours. There’s nothing different about it.”  
  
Still a bit leery, Kouki reached for the remote on his side and studied the buttons. He flushed when he nearly pressed one, quickly shoving it to the side.  
  
“… A-and when are we supposed to press this?”  
  
“Whenever you feel like it.” He couldn’t believe how straightforward Akashi’s tone was, as though he was commenting about the weather. “It doesn’t matter the time or place. There are no boundaries, especially since neither of us are unaware of where the other would be at the time.”   
  
Kouki frowned. That couldn’t have been anything more far than the truth. Akashi pretty much knew his entire schedule, even when he had small changes every other day. But as for him, and with how busy he was, Seijuro had a tendency to change his, so there was no road map. However, there was still one more matter that had been bugging him since this whole conversation started, and he had no idea how to put it into words without completely humiliating himself.  
  
“Um….” He bit his lip, trying to form the correct words. “Is this really going to stay… in there? Especially with all the… walking around we’ll be doing… those things are meant for when you’re… um….”  
  
He couldn’t have been more red, but Akashi didn’t seem perturbed by the question, nor did he grace him with his usual grin.  
  
“That’s what you’re worried about? Kouki, you’ve held something in there that’s much larg-”  
  
Appalled, Kouki resisted the urge to punch the screen before shouting,

“I didn’t ask for an example, you idiot!”

* * *

Morning came in shambles, Kouki awakening later than usual to the glaring of sun rays in his eyes. Stumbling out of bed, he tripped over his bag which he prepared ahead of time, and rushed to ready himself for the day. His bleary gaze focused on his disheveled figure in the mirror, wondering why he was so exhausted, and even then, why had it been so difficult to wake up? He couldn’t recall staying up late, as he had gone to bed at a decent hour. But that had only been his body, for his mind had continued to rove throughout the night with countless thoughts of what was to come in the morning.

Speaking of which, his eyes shifted to the box that was lodged in his backpack. Hidden from his family in case his mother decided to come in like she usually did to borrow one of his many books. His fingers toyed with the flaps, reaching inside to touch the rubbery surface, his mind still trying to wrap around what he was about to do. There was still time to recoil, as Akashi hadn’t spoken to him this morning, but then not only would he not gain what he desired, but then he would be showing his lover what a coward he was.

And no matter how fearful he was, he wasn’t going to back down.

His musings were interrupted by the chime of his cell phone. Knowing exactly who it was, Furihata sighed and hesitantly glanced down to see Akashi’s name.

**Are you ready?**

Kouki swallowed the lump in his throat, exhaling shakily and trying to pace his breaths. Gathering all the adrenaline and sanity he knew he needed, he reached for the toy with one hand while using his other to make it as painless and easy was possible. He cringed at the uncomfortable feeling, cursing at himself for no applying a bit of lube before trying to shove it inside, but was surprised with how easy it slid in. Once finished, he sat on the bed, only to be startled by the slight vibration as the toy activated. He reached for his phone to alert Akashi that he had done so, but the other had already responded seconds ago.

**Game on.**

**~    ~**

From the start, the morning was absolute and utter hell.

With the weather being so pleasant, his two friends had decided on walking to school instead of taking the bus. It seemed like every five minutes he had to pause to catch his breath when the toy vibrated inside him. But this wasn't the time to indulge in that sensation. Kouki wasn't going to cave when the game had just begun, not when he was willing to prove to Akashi that he had just as much control over his stamina as he did.  
  
He bit his lip when once again the egg pulsed, discovering how many times it moved. Twice now it had rested against the small bundle inside him and made him nearly fall over. It was complete agony, and probably wouldn’t have been so consistent if he hadn’t been the one to open his big mouth and inform Akashi before he left the house that he was walking with his friends.   
  
A huge mistake on his part, considering how jealous his lover grew when it came to them. Even if Kouki had reassured him constantly that the only relationship they had with each other was friendship. Sometimes he felt Akashi was envious that they were around him more than he could ever be, and that was the true reason provoking his behavior.  
   
However, the second the sensations ceased, he didn’t hesitate to press the button in return. In fact, he was sure to press it three times in a row, his finger jammed down on it and refusing to let go. If Akashi wanted to play, then he was more than willing to retaliate.  
  
**~    ~**  
  
The fine china they were sipping from was carefully crafted with elegant designs, the value of it easily a good 200,000 yen, and it was probably considered a rare piece of history. An artifact that nearly fell to the floor and shattered when the one holding it jerked forward.   
  
Akashi quickly placed the cup back on the saucer, swallowing what tea that hadn’t spilled on his uniform, in fear he might end up choking if he didn't. He inwardly cursed when the toy wiggled inside him, brushing against his tenderest spot and causing a round of shivers to slither down his back.   
  
Either Kouki had the remote in his pocket and the button was pressing against something to keep it going, or he was learning. Far too quickly, in fact.  
  
Across from him, Reo was frowning, taking in his state with bewildered turquoise eyes. Since Akashi had exited from the dorms this morning to meet them in the common room, he had been in an erratic mood. It was odder than he usually acted, and Reo could sense something was amiss.  
  
“Sei-chan, are you okay? You seem really out of it today.”   
  
Akashi rested a hand against his forehead, eyes sliding closed as he massaged his throbbing temples. Tempting as it was, he knew he couldn’t text Kouki and ask him what he was doing. That would be easily destroying the concept of the game. But whether Kouki was intentionally pressing down on the button as revenge or not, Akashi was silently pleading for the toy to move in another direction. Even if he himself had to shift enough to do so.  
  
“I’m playing a game with Kouki.”  
  
Reo’s brows furrowed as he quickly surveyed the room from left to right.   
  
“Eh? Kou-chan is here?”  
  
Finally, the vibration ceased, and Seijuro felt he could breathe properly again. Releasing the breath he had been holding, his hand slid into the pocket to once more avail the remote.

“More than you can imagine.”

**~    ~**

He couldn’t have been more grateful that his seat for this class was in the very back. The past three periods had been complete chaos. Kouki’s seat’s location had either been in the middle of the classroom, or worse, more toward the front. So far, he had escaped without incident, no one questioning him of why he seemed so antsy at times. But they were beginning to question how flushed his complexion was.  
  
After all, he couldn’t escape that.  
  
Not only did he have a sinister device rubbing against his most sensitive point every time he shifted, but ever since the first couple of times the vibration began, he had a raging hard on, and that wasn’t going to disappear any time soon. Suffice to say, it was beginning to become extremely uncomfortable for him.  
  
Kouki frowned. He was beginning to wonder how much longer he would last.  
  
From the start, he knew what he was up against, but at the time, he didn’t want to show how truly insecure he was. And while it was true that Akashi did have more stamina than he, he wasn’t exactly sure what his limit was. He could only hope it was found somewhere within their game, and hope it was discovered within the next hour. Otherwise, he was almost certain that if Akashi kept up with how much he had been pressing the button, he would surely crumble.  
  
“Furihata-san.” The teacher’s voice nearly made him jump, their eyes locked on him. “Please read the following paragraph on page sixteen.”  
  
Swallowing thickly, Kouki nodded and scrambled to stand up at his seat, book in one hand and other clasping the desk. He silently prayed Seijuro wouldn’t tease him during this, but that was futile. Whether Akashi was intending on winning or not, Kouki knew he was enjoying having total control over him by the simple push of a button.  
  
“T-there has been much talk about the-” His speech was halted by a loud squeak, the toy once more pulsing deep inside him. “… debate over….”  
  
Kouki bit his lip, trying to will his body to calm down, but he knew it was pointless. Clutching at the corner of his desk, all eyes in the room were on him, the silence practically deafening. He had never been more embarrassed in his life, and the thought of fleeing into the hallway was starting to sound extremely blissful right now.  
  
“Thank you for that wonderful demonstration, Furihata-san.” The teacher was rubbing the bridge of their nose. “If you need to be excused for some matter, you may do so. If not, kindly sit back down.”  
  
Using the opportunity, Kouki bowed and grabbed his books, rushing from the room. He could hear the numerous voices as he fled the room before he quickly closed the door behind him. A sigh of relief passed through his lips, his plight finally shielded from the public eye.  
  
“Only a few more hours,” he muttered to himself, “Just have to hold out until then.”  
  
He could only hope the game would be over by then, whether he lost or not. Not only was he humiliated over his behavior, but now his mind was beginning to shift into complete mush. And all he could think about was Akashi and him tangled in positions he shouldn’t have been thinking about at the current moment.  
  
Nor did that aid his problem, and the erection that lingered in his pants only continued to strain against the fabric to confirm his point.  
  
Growing angry at the situation, he jammed at the remote, refusing to remove his finger from it for a two straight minutes. Whether Akashi was enduring through the same agony as he was, it didn’t matter. It was enough in knowing he too had control over his lover from a distance, but the thought of Akashi, coated in sweat and panting as he tried to contain himself, only seemed to enhance his dilemma when another frisson surged into his already painful cock.  
  
Kouki banged his head against the wall; there was absolutely no way to evade this.  
  
“Just a few more….”

**~    ~**

Being school president had its perks, but this surely wasn’t one of them.   
  
Akashi yawned, attention anywhere but on the treasurer who was rambling about some nuisance he couldn’t give a shit about. The day had been hell so far, and if he had to change his uniform one more time due to spilling something on it, he was going to go ballistic. It was in that moment that he was beginning to hate himself for placing this bet with Kouki.  
  
To be entirely honest, he was pretty impressed with how long his lover had lasted so far. At times he thought maybe Kouki had removed the piece to give himself a few minutes of a break, but the light was still on. And despite how wounded his pride was feeling, Akashi couldn’t deny how proud he was of Kouki for keeping up with the game, despite how many times he had already pressed the button.  
  
His nails suddenly dug into the table’s wood, scratching the surface until he was sure they were embedded into it. His teeth clenched as he tried to pace his breathing when another round of vibration shook him. Ignoring the stares across from him, he swiftly altered to his usual blank demeanor before casting the council one of his frigid glares.   
  
“What?” he snapped.  
  
They retreated hastily, shaking their heads as though to dismiss their impending words, leaving him once more to his thoughts. Akashi tilted his head back, staring up at the ceiling and allowing his eyes to slip closed. If this game didn’t end soon, he was sure to tear the front of his uniform with how rigid his state was. He couldn’t have been more relieved that the shirt he changed into hung a bit lower than usual, but how much longer would that serve as a proper concealment?

Somehow, he wasn’t sure he wished to know the answer.

**~    ~**

Regardless of how famished he was, Kouki couldn’t bring himself to eat in fear he would choke when one of the vibrations caught him unawares. Instead, he elected to spend his lunch break indulging in a book he had started the other day, or so he had tried to.   
  
Clenching his eyes shut, he scrambled to reach into his pocket and press the button to repay the favor. How long could Akashi truly last? He was almost positive by now, that with how many times he had kept his finger jammed down on the button, Akashi would have surrendered by now.  
  
But no, the light was solidly green, nowhere close to the dark blue he had been dreaming of.  
  
“Furihata-kun,” a sudden voice wafted into his ear.  
  
Snapping out of his trance, Kouki turned his attention to where Kuroko and Kagami were staring at him, both with equally bewildered glances. Kuroko was frowning, studying him to a point he was beginning to feel like a specimen under a microscope. He weakly smiled in return, lifting his head to show his attention had been obtained.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
The other boy reached across the table to place a gentle hand on his arm.  
  
“Is everything okay? You’ve been terribly off today.”  
  
Kouki suppressed the whimper when the toy once more pulsed against his prostate. Did his have a tracker in it as well? One that informed Akashi every time he was conversing with someone? He laughed slightly, hoping his smile was concrete and masking how he was truly feeling.  
  
“I-I’m fine! Just a bit under the weather, that’s all. Those spring colds, you know.”  
  
Tetsuya graced him with a skeptical gaze. “I see. You do look a bit flushed. Are you running a fever? And you're breathing a bit heavy as well.”  
  
“Am I?” Kouki chuckled nervously. “F-funny. I don’t feel feverish!”  
  
Beginning to feel uncomfortable beneath their stares, he quickly excused himself, seeking refuge in the vacant hallway. Pacing his breathing, Kouki leaned against the wall, hissing when once more the piece vibrated against him. Thankfully nowhere near the area that drove him to the brink of madness, but still close enough to cause him to clamp down on with all his self-control.  
  
Completely at his wit's end, he jammed his finger down on the button. He had tolerated his share for the day, and was now almost positive Akashi was leaving the game and entering a completely different territory. Now this was war. There was no way he was going to lose. He was going to win this, once and for all.

**~    ~**

Seijuro wasn’t certain which felt more numb. His insides, or the finger holding in the button, hoping he was delivering a round of extreme agony to the brunet miles and miles away from him. He was beginning to tremble on his feet, legs morphing into a jellied state, and heat coiling mercilessly in his belly. And yet, Kouki was still in the game, and he had no clue if the other was near his peak or not.  
  
He didn’t wish to admit it, but even he was now uncertain what the outcome would be, who would truly be the victor of this little match he himself had constructed. It didn’t ease his arousal any when each time the toy pulsed against him in knowing Kouki was the one guiding it. That just added onto the misery that was currently protruding before him and painfully brushing against the thick seams of his uniform.  
  
Constantly he was asked if he was unwell, if he needed to take leave. All the badgering and pointless questions that only enhanced his ire. At the precise moment, all he could think about was ripping the toy out, making the journey to Kouki, and dragging him off to a hotel room for hours on end. It didn’t matter who was in control then, as long as he was able to sate the flourishing craving inside him.  
  
Kouki was learning, far too well, and far too fast for his liking. He had never expected his shy lover to act so boldly in this game, repeatedly pressing the remote in just as much as he had been doing, if not more. Seijuro could only imagine taking these games to a whole other level, and closer in distance, preferably when they were beside one another.  
  
And now here he was, garnering another round of suffering by holding practice. The one walking beside him didn’t seem too thrilled on the idea either, as he had been devoted to bothering Akashi about his condition throughout the entire day.  
  
“Sei-chan.” Reo's expression was one that would brook no nonsense on his end. “You really should call off practice today and head back to rest. You’re beginning to breathe really heavy and your skin is moist. I think you’re coming down with something, and it's moving quickly.”  
  
Oh, he was coming down all right, and to his irritation, in an extremely rapid manner.  
  
“I’m fine,” he assured, though his teeth were harshly grinding against one another. “You’re worrying about nothing, Reo.”  
  
His teeth then dug into his tongue with such a force, Akashi was sure he had wounded it.   
  
Leaning heavily against the wall, he trembled violently, his hand cupping over his mouth and eyes squeezing shut when he was ambushed with what would be the final shreds of his persistence. He groaned at the heated and moist sensation encasing him from both directions, the noise muffled by the vice of his hand tightly fastened against his lips.  
  
Ignoring the horrified gaze next to him, Seijuro fought to resist surrendering, but the vigor of the toy was too much. On the other end, Kouki was showing no mercy, holding down the button and bringing this game to a surprising conclusion. He allowed the feeling of finally being able to let go to consume him, the painful strain in front of him slowly falling limp from the burden it had sustained ever since they began this ridiculous game.  
  
When he came to, Reo was gaping at him, a hand patting his back as he tried to coax him from his trance.  
  
“Sei-chan! Are you okay?! What’s wrong?”  
  
Regaining his composure, Akashi panted, using the wall to support his failing strength. His eyes slid open, bleary gaze landing on his concerned teammate, and graced him with a crooked smile.  
  
“I lost.”

  **~    ~**

He couldn’t believe what he was witnessing.  
  
Kouki stared in awe at the remote that now displayed a blue light instead of the prior green. It was over, and he had won? He had actually triumphed in a game against Akashi of all people? He would have jumped for joy in knowing not only he had gained what he wanted, but proved to his lover he had the stamina to do so, but such a feat was painfully impossible right now.  
  
Removing the toy would have eased some of the problem, but the larger portion of it still lingered up front. Kouki sighed, wondering if maybe he could fake sick and escape the last hour of school, but a sudden vibration that wasn’t from the toy then quavered in his pocket.  
  
Without a second thought, he answered the call, not expecting to hear such a delightful sound from the other end. His ears instantly reddened, his heart accelerating at the low, wispy tone that his lover only used when they were alone and in a certain entanglement.  
  
“Kouki.” The breathless voice caused him to shiver. “You win. I have to say I’m rather impressed. Not only were you able to defeat me, but you never once tried to escape from the game.”  
  
“I-I told you I could do it!” He glanced around to assure no one was within hearing reach. “Can I take this out now?”  
  
He wasn’t sure why he'd even asked, as he knew the game was over. But the response Akashi sent was anything what he had been expecting, and made him want to kick himself for ever asking the question.  
  
“No.”  
  
About to retort his disapproval, he was halted by Seijuro once more speaking.  
  
“You must be ready to burst. Go and find a vacant washroom, and I’ll take care of the rest.”    
  
The call then ended, leaving him to gape at the blank screen. Akashi wasn’t serious, was he? Then again, why was he questioning this when, more than anything, this was what he wanted? He pushed aside arguing himself for the sake of regaining his sanity and walked into the first washroom he saw.  
  
Thankfully, it was empty.  
  
Securing himself in one of the stalls, he shifted on his feet, perplexed by what he was meant to do then. Was he merely supposed to wait for Seijuro's intervention, or did he now have free rein to finish himself off as he saw fit, with the device aiding him in that journey? Should he slip his cock out of his pants, or endure finishing with them still in place? The former seemed like a better idea considering school wasn't over, but a part of him pointed out that his lover had likely had to bear the second route, and maybe he should too. It would only be fair.  
  
Cursing his righteous musings, Kouki leaned against the wall, fingers hovering over his zipper. It wouldn't be so bad to give himself some relief, would it? To have there be even less for him to explain to his already suspicious teammates?  
  
But at that moment, his lover's final words rang in his head. Seijuro had said he'd take care of everything, and that likely meant no action on his part was needed, no matter how much he ached to end this in his own way. He would just have to trust him.  
  
As if bidden, Kouki's frame snapped to attention as the vibrations commenced, now irritating him with how far they were from the spot that would riddle him boneless. The waves came consistently, his lover's thumb probably jamming into the control with abandon. Shifting slightly, he gasped as the egg glided against his silken wall, rocking his sensitive bundle of nerves with a blast of stimuli.  
  
It proved sufficient, as a moment later he was lurching forward, grasping onto the opposite wall as he rode out the powerful rush that signaled his peak.  
  
Distracted, Kouki failed to notice at first the buzz of his phone acknowledging one final text message.  
  
**This weekend, I'll be more than ready for you, Kouki. I am yours to command.**

 

* * *

When he'd made the deal between them, Seijuro had prepared himself for the, at the time, faint-seeming possibility that he would fail to be the victor. After all, it would be deceitful of him to count out Kouki from the beginning. Just because he was normally disposed to win at every attempt in life didn't meant he would. And judging by how determined his other half had been to gain control, he should have expected that he'd be outfoxed.

He'd been ready to accept the consequences. He just hadn't foreseen what exactly those consequences would involve. For one thing, Seijuro hadn't imagined that they would lead to his enforced submission, both of his limbs anchored to a chair by tight bindings, completely unable to move. His body remained fully clothed, further bewildering him as the minutes ticked on. Before him stood his lover, scrutinizing him carefully to ensure that all the riggings were secure.

"I must say, Kouki, I envisioned tonight going rather differently. Mind filling me in on why you've placed me here? I am more than willing to fulfill your request without the bondage. Also I fail to see how you can... dominate in our current situation."

"That's where you're wrong," Furihata replied shortly, tugging the sash girding Akashi's leg once more for good measure. "And even though I won the bet, I don't trust it yet. This is just easier for me."

"Has it occurred to you that I might like to touch you as well during this?" he pointed out, faint irritation resounding in his tones.

 That was his chief problem with his current setup, if he was to say so.

"It did, but I'm not confident enough yet to do it without all this stuff. I promise, just for tonight, Sei. Please be patient."

His eyes met hazel ones, Kouki's entire demeanor pleading for acceptance. Issuing a resigned sigh, Akashi decided he was going to be generous and allow it. Whether he'd be able to stand it once they began to entwine was another matter, but he'd at least attempt to go along with this farce for his beloved's sake.

"Proceed, Kouki. I won't argue. This is your night, as promised."

His wishes thus confirmed, Kouki gingerly lowered himself down to straddle Seijuro's lap, earning a curious look thrown his way. Ignoring it, his hands set to unloosing the myriad buttons of his shirt, baring the porcelain flesh beneath. With each clasp that he undid, he could feel the gaze on him intensify, causing his own pulse to accelerate.

Kouki's cheeks ignited at the seeing the well-formed chest he'd unveiled, blood surging straight to his lower regions as he made up his mind on what to do. Lowering his head, he tentatively touched his mouth to one of the taut buds crowning his lover's chest, capturing it between his lips and giving it an exploratory pull.

Akashi let out a hum, hands twitching behind the chair's back as Kouki’s attentions grew more courageous, mouth suckling on the sensitive nub and drawing forth his arousal. His breaths sailed out huskily, chin tipping up as the other bud fell victim to Furihata's fingers, the dual feeling beginning to quicken him more than he could've imagined.

Atop the chair, he labored to shift even an inch; the bindings proved a formidable opponent. At that point, he wasn't even concerned with laying hands on his love. It was merely that the frissons rolling through him were making him want to squirm, to relieve a little of the focused pressure provoking his lust.

Sucking in a gust of air to steady himself, he was greeted by a hand cupping his jaw. Kouki's eyes were expressively hooded, his look one Seijuro wanted nothing more than to catalog in his memory forever. They stared into each other's depths for a few moments before their lips met. To his pleasure, his lover was bold from the outset, opening up graciously to allow their tongues to intertwine.

As he reveled in their sultry engagement, one of Kouki’s eyes cracked open to the view of his lover’s still veiled.  Slowly, while heedful of Akashi’s state, he reached into his pocket to retrieve a silken piece of fabric. Looping his arms around the other’s neck, he used the advantage to pull himself closer before aligning the blindfold against the other’s sealed eyes.

But of course, he should have known this wouldn’t go off as easily as he'd assumed.

“Kouki.” Seijuro's mismatched eyes were now open, tone bewildered, but a hint of exasperation clearly stood out. “First you make it so I'm unable to touch you, and now this? I fail to see why this is necessary. You're already denying me one sense. Don't be so cruel as to take another away.”

It wasn’t that he was deliberately trying to nettle his lover. But despite how eager he had been in obtaining dominance over Akashi, facing the actual reality of it was a bit frightening. Under his heated gaze, it was nearly impossible to perform what he had in mind, but if he knew the other couldn’t perceive his actions, then maybe the burden would lessen a bit.

Closing his ears to protests, Kouki proceeded with his strategy, tying the silk in a loose knot and detracting Seijuro’s vision entirely. He then lead forward, insightful to the fact that Akashi was anything but pleased, and brushed against his lover’s ear, hoping his words would be enough to subdue him.

“You don’t need to see,” he muttered, his face completely flushed with color with how low his voice sounded. He couldn’t have been more thankful for the blindfold right now. “Just feel.”

Akashi’s lips moved as though to object, but no words materialized. He wasn’t entirely certain that his lover had surrendered, so Kouki’s next motions were extremely cautious. But staring at the plush mouth before him wasn’t making that task easy. He moved gradually, pressing a light kiss to the other’s lips. Given how annoyed Seijuro had become about the situation, he wasn’t surprised when it wasn’t returned.

With the main cause of his anxiety discarded, Kouki felt at ease, giddy, even. Like a child who had a new toy and had yet to explore it. His hands leveled on Akashi’s shoulders, curving his direction until he was able to lay another kiss on his ivory neck. Frowning at the lack of response, he repeated his actions, grousing aloud when Akashi remained motionless.

Then again, it hadn’t been really anything meant to excite the other male. Just because it stirred him up when Akashi did it to him, didn’t mean it would be the same conclusion this time.

Kouki pulled back, lips pursed as he studied the static form before him. It didn’t help that Seijuro wasn’t pleased about how he was handling everything, but these gentle acts weren’t raising the tension in the way he desired. Perhaps he needed to stop shying away, to stop being so cautious and placid and allow what he really had been yearning to do come forth.

And why the hell not? He had all he needed right now. Akashi's temper tantrum, be damned. He had won their stupid game, and had rightfully earned this privilege.

“Kouki.” Akashi finally speaking startled him. “You’re too quiet. What are you doing? As I’m sure you’ve noticed, I can’t exactly tell for myself.”

On second thought, maybe it was better if his lover kept silent.

Ignoring the passive-aggressive inquiry, Kouki angled closer, nipping at the Rakuzan captain’s earlobe with a little more force than he might have otherwise. After tainting the flesh, he slicked the tip of his tongue over the reddened area, salving the sting he'd granted. Besides a faint twitch when he'd bitten down, his stubborn lover remained motionless.

Stirred by his misbehavior, Kouki grew bolder, returning to the source of his earlier success and plucking one of the rosy nubs between his fingers. Twisting it sharply, he stooped down to catch its twin, nicking lightly with his teeth against the sensitive mound. Grinding the one between the pads of his fingers, he altered to sucking on the other, harsh and without mercy.

He watched as Akashi’s chest caved in, a low hiss protruding from his lips and his hips arching upward. Kouki smiled at his triumph. Perhaps he would spend a few more moments toying with his lover’s hardened buds before proceeding elsewhere.

Squeezing one, he curled his tongue around the other’s rigid point, thoroughly laving it before giving it a slight nip. He relished in the sharp intakes of breath he was hearing, enjoying when Akashi squirmed and brushed against his fostering bulge.

He then abandoned the sore buds to kiss his way down, pausing to swirl his tongue around Akashi’s navel before resuming his journey. It was then when he realized where he had ventured to. The cool metal of Seijuro’s belt touched upon his nose, his stomach contracting nervously yet excitedly as he planned his next course of action. If playing with his lover’s chest had caused a slight reaction, would provoking this area cause the same, or maybe a more prominent one?

Bracing himself for what was yet to come, Furihata’s hands shook as he undid the clasp, his anxiety boiling by the minute. Above him, Seijuro's head was lowered, as though he was staring down at him, despite the fact he couldn’t exactly see anything. A bit startled by this, Kouki waved a hand before the veiled eyes, as though to test if his vision was truly hindered.

When Seijuro didn’t move from his position, he breathed an inaudible sigh, his fingers returning to the task until the belt was no longer in his way. Wiggling his hand through the waistband, the tips of his fingers grazed the velvet heat encased within, bringing forth a low hiss from above him.

Using that as his motivation, Kouki freed the hardened member, taking a moment to capture its wonder. It was rare he ever got to see Akashi in this way, as by the time the other had undressed, he was already preparing to enter him. And by the time those racy moments occurred, Kouki’s mind was absent from the world.

He leaned forward, his tongue swiping at the crown experimentally. Sitting back, Kouki allowed the flavor to linger on his tongue, trying to become accustomed to it. Again, he glided against the throbbing length, this time trailing a bit down the base before once more pulling back.

Above, Seijuro groaned, making his insides clench with need. “Kouki, you’re really out to torture me tonight, aren’t you. When was I ever this cruel to you?”

Once more he sealed off all words, parting his lips to accept the tip between them. Sliding a bit down the length, Kouki tried not to choke when he reached his capacity, retreating to a more comfortable height before hollowing his cheeks. He couldn’t deny how wonderful the heat felt; the throbbing vein beneath his tongue only caused his titillation to amplify.

Seijuro’s hips bucked, a faint noise expelling from his throat. It was all he needed to motivate him, his cheeks squeezing together as he applied as much suction as he could. Try as he might, Kouki knew his actions were sloppy, and he would be nowhere as skilled as his lover, but by the sounds above, he was sure he was at least doing something right. He bobbed his head, repressing the tingle in the back of his throat at this being his first time in doing such, and slid from the center back to the head. Sliding back, the length fell from his mouth with a pop, the crown of Seijuro’s arousal expelling precum that was dripped across his lips.

The urge to continue was tempting, but Kouki knew he had prolonged what he truly yearned for long enough. Whispering a quick “be back” to his bewildered captive, he disappeared into the other section of the room until Akashi heard the bathroom door creak open.

When he returned, about a few minutes after that, Seijuro experienced the slick sensation as something cool coated him from root to peak. It didn’t ease his fervor any having Kouki’s soft hands skim his already bursting cock after his amateur blowjob. But all impending protesting died in his throat when once more Kouki was climbing into his lap, lacking copious amounts of clothing, his soft thighs resting on top of his still clothed ones.

“Kouki.” Akashi sounded on the verge of desperation. “You’re really going to keep me like this when we make love?”

Consumed with guilt, thanks to his lover’s mournful tone, Furihata hesitantly reached behind to loosen the knot. Once the silken veil was removed, Akashi’s gaze was instantly on him, ardent, but a bit somber. Yet the second his rigid member brushed against Kouki’s, his demeanor shifted entirely. He leaned forward as much as the binds would permit to meld their lips together, Kouki’s parting when the velvety tongue probed against the corner of his mouth.

Face completely red at now being within the other’s view, Kouki carefully raised himself, hands settling on the broad shoulders to descend slowly. He bit his lip, eyes squeezing shut at how fervent the angle was. Akashi’s length surged skyward and filled him to the brim. There was pain, but with how heated his insides felt, it was nothing but a minor inconvenience. He remained static, trying to adjust to the rougher sensation, his hands shakily roosting on Akashi’s shoulders.

Eyes sliding open, he chanced a glance at his lover’s expression. Akashi’s face was strained, teeth clenched together.

“You’re killing me here, Kouki,” he hissed out. “If you don’t move, then I will, but you’re squeezing me to death by sitting there.”

He couldn’t deny that staying still was beginning to torture him as well. Repressing his frazzled nerves, Kouki rose from his position and then glided slowly back down. His tongue became trapped between his teeth, trying to muffle the noise that threatened to expel from him. From this post, each time he moved, Akashi easily pumped into his most heated area. Again, he rose, maintaining a decent pace, even though he wished to go faster.

But as always, Seijuro had already anticipated this would happen. His hips jerked, sending another jolt through the one in his lap. Being this was Kouki’s first time in having the lead, he had restrained his impatience. But now with his length snugly inside, and Kouki’s leisurely pace driving him off the brink of sanity, any remaining tolerance was now gone.

Following the voiceless request, Kouki soon began to rock his hips, biting into his knuckle to stifle his cries. Each time he lurched forward, his cock would brush against Akashi’s torso, delivering him another blissful wave and slathering his lover’s chest with beads of his fluid. He shifted from time to time, guiding Akashi toward a new location each time, but paying special attention to the small bundle of nerves within him.

Considering how the mismatched gaze hadn’t left him since the unveiling, Furihata was surprised he had gone through with this. To know he was the one controlling each of their movements, that he was the one to rock against Akashi instead of his lover driving into him while he lay splayed on the sheets was quickening. The sensations were mind-boggling, the heat swiftly consuming him.

Yet, as euphoric as it felt, he was beginning to miss Seijuro’s touch. To feel his hands trekking down his chest, lingering on his hips to bring a steady flow to their accelerated pace, and then wrapping around his cock to tow him closer to oblivion. And by the way he had been twitching and pulling at the binds, Kouki knew his lover obviously shared his yearning.

He could feel Akashi’s burning gaze on him as he wrapped his arms around his midsection, reaching behind his back where the binds were. It wasn’t a simple task, considering their position, but a few moments later, Akashi’s hands were free. Kouki allowed him a moment to eliminate any soreness, before perching his head on the other’s shoulder, nearing Seijuro’s ear until his gasps of pleasure were fluttering across his skin.

“Sei,” he breathed, “Touch me.”

Not having to be asked twice, Akashi was swift to attack. His fingers danced from Kouki’s torso, sliding down his sides until one hand rested on his waist, locking him into place. The other curled around his leaking cock, thumb grazing the bubbling slit. His mouth sought Kouki’s, lips melding together and tongues caressing.

Furihata continued to rock his hips, the hold Akashi had on him allowing for a quicker pace, as he feared he might have toppled off the other’s lap before. The hand on his cock was far too deft, easily bringing him closer and closer to his peak. His hazel eyes were sealed, relishing in the new sensations as each tingle ran down his spine.

He had been so distracted, that he didn’t notice Seijuro’s hand had descended, but it wasn’t anywhere he intended. Having enough of sitting in the same position for some long, Akashi reached for the binds that still held him in place, pulling on them to loosen the knot and free himself once and for all. He knew this was breaking the rules of their game, but he was more than willing to make it up to his lover. As long as he wasn’t restrained like this.

Ever again.

* * *

“Kouki.”

His lover merely hummed in response.

“Are you awake?”

“No.”

Seijuro chuckled. “Liar.” He nuzzled the soft chestnut tresses, bringing a slight whine. “You’re not mad at me, are you?”

Kouki yawned, snuggling deeper into the crook of his neck. “Why would I be mad?”

"Because of what happened after."

While he was completely thrown into surprise when he was hauled from his previous position, Akashi had willingly allowed him to continue when they had moved to the bed. Kouki could only assume the moment when he undid the first set of binds was when Seijuro’s patience had finally met its end. Either that, or maybe being in one position for far too long had begun to grate on him.

“No,” he mumbled sleepily, “To be honest, it was starting to hurt sitting there for so long. If it bothered me, and I could kind of move around, it must have really annoyed you.”

Akashi combed the soaked locks that were framing his face to the side.

“Why did you do it then?”

Furihata’s cheeks heated, head bowed in hopes the other wouldn’t notice. “Just because I said I wanted to be the one in charge, didn’t mean I was confident about it. If I didn’t tie you up or blindfold you, I wouldn’t have been able to do what I wanted because I… well, you know.”

Akashi sighed. “I understand the blindfold, though you could have told me to just close my eyes, but what did you think you would accomplish by tying me to the chair?”

“So you couldn’t move,” was the simple reply. “I knew when I started that even though you said the night belonged to me, you wouldn’t be able to contain yourself.”

This brought forward another chuckle. “You’re beginning to know me rather well, Kouki. Don’t misunderstand my actions. I did enjoy it, but I am still a bit disappointed.”

Kouki felt his heart sink at those words. He had failed at his venture after all?  

“E-Eh? Why?”

But the response he got was the last one he expected.

“When you said you wanted to take charge, I was expecting something different. More so, I had in mind that you wanted to top me, and I must say, I’m rather disappointed that didn’t happen this evening.”

Kouki didn’t think his cheeks could be any redder. “W-what…. I-I didn’t mean it that way! I just wanted to have …. that’s what you were thinking all along?!”

“That’s usually what it means when someone wishes to take charge, Kouki.”

“N-Not always!” he sputtered, “G-Geez, if I knew this was what you were thinking all along, I never would have played that stupid game!”

Akashi’s brow rose. “So, you’re denying that you would ever try that? Even though you proved that you have the endurance to do so?”

Was Akashi actually praising him? More so, did what he was saying mean his lover desired him to dominate him?

“… I didn’t say that.” 

Seijuro’s expression uplifted in response, his eyes glittering in the dim light of the room.

“Then, what do you say we play another game? This time, if I win, you have to take charge. The way I was assuming you would.”

Melancholy at the very thought of it, Kouki pouted. Another school day of torture? Another day of explaining to his classmates that he was under the weather, when in reality he was ready to tip over the edge of bliss?

 “You lost this one, so what makes you think you won’t the next?”

Akashi laughed gingerly. “Ah, but this is something I truly desire, and now that I know what your tolerance is, I will have to make this one much tougher.”

“Fine, you’re on. B-but just know I’ll probably win this one as well!”

“You may try,” the Rakuzan captain chipped in smugly, “but I think you’ll find me a more than formidable opponent.”

The veiled threat in his words was more than enough to incite a round of panic. Judging by it, Kouki was likely to find himself in the lead in numerous other ways before long, whether he was prepared or not. Gulping when he considered the notion, he lay back, willing his heart rate to quell.

He was going to need all of his fighting spirit for the game to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Click for sequel.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11024367/chapters/24568716)


End file.
